You're the One That I Want
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: When Sharpay catches Troy kissing Gabriella, her world crashed down on her, literally. But when something tragic happens, what will be the fate of Troy and Sharpay's love? Co-written with Baby-M-xo and Sami 8D. R&R! Grease/High School Musical crossover
1. Chapter 1: Auditions

Author's Note: Please review

**Author's Note: **Please review! Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grease or High School Musical. I only own stuff you don't recognize.

**Note: **I am not putting Grease on the same level as High School Musical or comparing them in any way. I just thought it would be cool if I put them together.

You're the One That I Want

**Chapter 1: Auditions**

**By musiclover94**

"Ouch!" Sharpay rubbed her red and aching D&G-clad feet "Today was so not the day to wear heels. And its only second period!"

"Aren't you used to it by now?" her boyfriend, Troy, laughed.

Sharpay scowled. "We just got back from summer, and I practically live in flip-flo-look!" Sharpay said, limping toward the Theatre Notice Board they were passing on the way to World History.

East High presents…

_**Grease!**_

**Auditions:**

**September 2****nd****, 3****rd****, and 4****th**

**5:30 to 7:00 p.m.**

**East High Center for the Arts**

Without hesitation. Sharpay pulled an exuberant pink pen out of her binder and signed her name. She looked over expectantly at Troy and saw that he looked reluctant to add his name.

"Aren't you going to audition?" Sharpay asked.

"Well…I'm not really that into musical theatre and all that…" Troy said unconvincingly.

"What?! You were in Twinkle Towne last year with…"

"Hi Gabriella." Troy said, looking at the brunette walking down the hall.

"Hi Troy, hi Sharpay," she said, looking less excited seeing that Sharpay was there, "Ooh, what's this? I love Grease!" She pulled out a pen and signed her name below Sharpay's'.

"I hope I'm Sandy!" she said excitedly.

The bell rang.

"Ooh, I'm late for Geometry! See you later," she ran in the opposite direction.

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" Sharpay said to herself outside of the Center for the Arts Building. Troy laughed, but disguised it as a cough. Sharpay frowned.

"It's a warm-up! You should do them too." She said, going back to warming up. Troy rolled his eyes.

"What are you singing?" Sharpay asked.

"'Greased Lightnin''. All they guys have to. Can't wait to see Ryan sing it," Troy grinned slyly. Sharpay looked outraged.

"We have to sing 'Hopelessly Devoted to You'" she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Montez, Gabriella?" Mrs. Darbus said shrilly.

Gabriella jumped up as if she were sitting on hot coals and ran to the auditorium door. Sharpay rolled her eyes again.

The door was foolishly not soundproof, and Sharpay couldn't resist listening to Gabriella's audition.

But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you

Sharpay smirked in spite of herself. Gabriella was 'hopelessly' pitchy on the chorus.

"Evans, Sharpay and Ryan?"

"You're auditioning together?" Troy looked incredulous.

"Of course. We always do that!"

"You would be a couple in the play, though," Troy pointed out.

"Well, we played Romeo and Juliet, so everything else would seem pretty basic, wouldn't it?"

Troy lifted his eyebrows.

Sharpay strutted into the auditorium, closely followed by Ryan.

Troy heard their auditions, first together, and then separate.

(Danny)  
Summer lovin' had me a blast

(Sandy)  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

(Danny)  
I met a girl crazy for me

(Sandy)  
Met a boy cute as can be

(Both)

_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_

But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning

Troy grinned. Ryan sounded as out-of-place singing that as he had imagined.

The door clicked open and Sharpay sauntered out, looking smug, followed by Ryan, who looked like a walking tomato in a fedora.

"Bolton, Troy?"

Troy gulped and stood up.

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning

"Thank you." Mrs. Darbus said, making a note on her clipboard.

"Thanks," Troy muttered and half-walked, half-ran out the door.

**Author's Note: **Please review. It ended kind of oddly, but that was the logical stopping point for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Changes

Author's Note: This chapter might be a bit shaky, but please review

**Author's Note: **This chapter might be a bit shaky, but please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the drive to write this story and the cast member's names I made up.

You're the One That I Want

**Chapter 2: Everything Changes**

**By musiclover94**

_TapTap. _Sharpay was clicking her long nails impatiently and looking avidly at the clock, completely ignoring what their Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Yoko, was saying.

"What are you waiting for," Troy asked out of the corner of his mouth after five minutes of this.

"Ms. Darbus is posting the cast list today after school," she said, trying to speak in a you-should-know-that tone, but even the actress in her couldn't hide her excitement. She flashed a toothy grin at him. Gabriella, who appeared to be keeping rapt attention on Mrs. Yoko, suddenly whipped her head around and whispered to Troy, "What part do you want?"

"Well, er…Danny, naturally," he said.

"I hope you're Danny and I'm Sandy!" she smiled an over-happy smile and turned around to keep adding to her three-page notes.

Sharpay looked incredulously at Troy. "What was _that _about?" she hissed.

Troy replied, maybe a bit too quickly, with "Well, you know she's had the biggest crush on me," He spotted Sharpay's murderous look and hastily added, "It doesn't mean anything, though." He didn't say anything else until the bell twenty minutes later, when Sharpay was dragging him to the Theatre Wing.

East High presents…

_**Grease!**_

_**Main Characters**_

Danny Zuko: Troy Bolton

**Sandy Olsson: Sharpay Evans**

**Rizzo: Gretchen Smith**

**Kenickie: Jason Cross**

**Doody: Robert Grey**

**Sonny: Henry Young**

**Frenchy: Gabriella Montez**

**Jan: Taylor McKessie**

**Marty Maraschino: Kelsi Neilson**

**Eugene Felnic: Chad Danforth**

**Patty Simcox: Olivia O'Brien**

**Cha-Cha: Martha Cox**

**Teen Angel: Ryan Evans**

"I'm Sandy! And you're Danny! It's perfect!" Sharpay squealed, hugging Troy, who looked shocked.

Gabriella sauntered over to the pair. "Congrats, Shar!" she said with a sugarcoated smile that was nothing like her own.

"When's the first practice? Oh, it's tonight!" Sharpay said, taking notice of the type under the cast list.

We only got four minutes to save the world…

"That's my cell phone alarm for Chemistry Club. See you tonight!" she smiled and walked to the Science Lab, throwing a small wink toward Troy.

"Troy, _what is going on between you and Gabriella?!_" Sharpay audibly hissed. Her happiness was gone, her face cold and stony.

"I told you, nothing!" Troy said angrily.

Sharpay scoffed and rolled her eyes. "See you at practice tonight, Troy," she said dramatically and strutted out of the crowded corridor.

"Women," he muttered to himself and walked out of the hallway.

Sharpay dared a glance over her shoulder: not a soul in sight. She power-walked to Mrs. Darbus' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a distant voice. Sharpay defiantly opened to door.

"What is it, Sharpay?" she asked.

"Give Sandy to Gabriella, Mrs. Darbus," she said thickly, trying to hold back something horribly like tears.

"But, dear, Sandy is the idea part for you!" she insisted.

"Well, Troy would be much happier chasing after Gabriella for two hours than me!" her voice shook with anger.

"Gabriella just couldn't hit those high notes, Ms. Evans. And, besides, the parts are final. Opening night is in ten weeks and I only want a superb performance, which cannot be achieved when we have an unsuitable Sandy!" she said.

"But…" Sharpay began.

"No buts about it." Mrs. Darbus said seriously, directing Sharpay with one bony hand out the door.

Sharpay resigned and slumped out the door, still shaking with anger toward Mrs. Darbus, Troy, Gabriella, everyone. She felt a strong surge of loathing toward the garbage can as she passed it. She gave it a good kick to let off steam, but it only increased her bad mood. In addition with her growing suspicion of Troy and Gabriella, she now had a stubbed tow to deal with. She hobbled to her car and plopped into the seat and pressed the radio Power button.

Right now, he's probably slow dancin' with a beach-blond tramp and she's probably getting' frisky…

Sharpay shut it off with a scowl and kept her eyes on the road, but her range of mobility was getting narrower and narrower. _I can't take this anymore, _she thought to herself as she turned back into the student parking lot and walked to the main entrance, and she actually had a logical reason for being here: she had forgotten her…audition contemplation. _Yeah, that'll do, _she thought to herself.

_Left, right, left, left… _"Ah, here it is!" she said to herself cheerily, opening the door and nearly fell over at the horrendous sight she saw.

Troy was French-kissing Gabriella, who was pressed up against a wall, her hand up his shirt, his hand in her hair.

"TROY!" she said hoarsely, just staring at him with an I-can't-believe-you face, her eyes blazing.

"Sharpay, I can explain!" he began desperately.

"Save your breath, Bolton," she said disgustedly, slamming the door, willing herself to keep the tears from falling.

**Author's Note: **Please review! I know this sort of ended on an odd note.


	3. Chapter 3: You Don't Have To

Author's Note: I kept on trying to update this, but my computer kept freezing, so I'm updating now while I can

**Author's Note: **I kept on trying to update this, but my computer kept freezing, so I'm updating now while I can. Please review!

You're the One That I Want

**Chapter 3: You Don't Need To**

**By musiclover94**

Troy was French-kissing Gabriella, who was pressed up against a wall, her hand up his shirt, his hand in her hair.

"TROY!" she said hoarsely, just staring at him with an I-can't-believe-you face, her eyes blazing.

"Sharpay, I can explain!" he began desperately.

"Save your breath, Bolton," she said disgustedly, slamming the door, willing herself to keep the tears from falling.

"Alright cast! Let's get together!" Mrs. Darbus called shrilly, clapping for attention. As one, the whole cast fell silent. She was one of those teachers who had the gift of making a group silent with ease.

"Well, as you should know, opening night is in ten weeks, and I want a superb performance out of all of you," she said, repeating what she had said to Sharpay earlier.

Several people nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then let's get started! Take it from 'Grease'" she said excitedly.

Solve my problems and I see the light  
We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no danger we can go to far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are

Grease is the word  
They think our love is just a growing pain  
Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame  
Their lips are lying only real is real  
We start to find right now we got to be what we feel

Troy kept trying to steal pleading looks at Sharpay, which she ignored. When she saw him do this for the umpteenth time, she shot him daggers, and then returned to the elaborate dance routine they were supposed to be doing with a somewhat pained smile.

Grease is the word  
They think our love is just a growing pain  
Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame  
Their lips are lying only real is real  
We start to find right now we got to be what we feel…

Grease is the word  
Grease is the word, is the word that you heard

"Stop!" Mrs. Darbus. She then went into a long-winded drone about 'really feeling the beat'. Sharpay was listening with rapt attention and was trying her best to avoid Troy's looks once again. Once Mrs. Darbus was done, she walked stiffly to Troy and hissed, "You are going to _mess this whole show up, Troy! Pay attention!_"

"Shar, I…" Troy began, but Sharpay cut him off.

"As I said before, _save your breath, Bolton!_" she said dangerously.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella walked over, swinging her hips and smiling at Troy, "what's up?"

"Nothing," he said, quickly stepping over to be next to Sharpay, who quickly moved away.

"Oh, come on, Troy, I _know _there's something on your mind," she said.

"Attention!" Mrs. Darbus called.

"See you later," she said, winking at Troy.

Sharpay glowered at a desperate Troy and walked away.

"Okay, let's just run through each of the songs, shall we?" she asked. "Let's start with 'Summer Nights'."

Troy gave a last pleading look towards Sharpay before beginning…

Summer lovin' had me a blast  
Summer lovin', happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me  
I met a boy, cute as can be

Troy sang as if he was really hoping Sharpay was still crazy for him. Only Sharpay's acting chops saved the song from being sarcastic.

Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car?

Gabriella's acting skills weren't as good as Sharpay's, as you could hear a trace of scathing in her voice as she sang. Sharpay tried to look dreamy, but found it harder as the song went on.

The song came to an end and Mrs. Darbus said, "Ah, excellent, Troy, Sharpay! Now…hmm….'Hopelessly Devoted to You'."

_Is she _trying _to torture me? _Sharpay thought angrily as Troy, the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies left the stage. Sharpay took a deep breath and began to sing, trying to sound heartbroken, which, truthfully, she did. But not this way.

Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you

The song ended to wild applause and Sharpay smiled in spite of herself.

"Excellent Sharpay, just excellent! Ah, now, since you are doing so nicely on the love songs," Sharpay looked at her in horror, "how about you ad Troy sing 'You're the One That I Want'."

Sharpay grudgingly walked on stage and swore that Darbus smirked at her.

I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'

You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

This was probably the only lines she spoke truthfully: she did need a man. She let the beat take her as the song continued.

You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

Darbus motioned for Sharpay to look at Troy. She did and instantly regretted it. He was once again giving her pleading looks. She cleverly ignored them and continued…

An hour later, practice was over and Sharpay was halfway out the front doors when a sudden unseasonable chill hit her. She went back to the auditorium to her coat…

Troy had to stay after for a few minutes for Mrs. Darbus' extensive notes on him. He was just getting his jacket when s hand tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Gabriella smiling at him.

"Hi Troy," she said, obviously pleased about something.

"Er…hi Gabriella," Troy said, putting on his jacket.

"I like you," she said, moving closer. Troy instinctively looked at the door.

"Erm…thanks?" he said, getting more awkward by the minute. Gabriella was almost nose-to-nose with him…

Why do they put the auditorium on the 4th floor, Sharpay groaned as she saw another flight of stairs in front of her. She took them two at a time, eager to get home.

"Erm…I'm still dating Sharpay, Gabriella," he said, not knowing if it was entirely truthful.

"Oh come on," Gabriella rolled her chocolate brown eyes, "she doesn't deserve you." She moved closer still.

Only a couple more, Sharpay thought happily to herself, catching sight of the theatre doors. She walked a bit faster and grabbed the cool handle and pushed it open…

At the same moment, Gabriella moved a eighth of a step closer and smashed her lips on his, much to Troy's surprise. He tried to pull her off, grabbing hold of her head, but she proved much stronger than she let on.

Ah, now where did I le-"WHAT?!" Sharpay screeched, catching sight of the pair. Troy finally pulled Gabriella off him and quickly turned to face Sharpay, who was shaking with rage and gave off a spooky laugh.

"Well, well, twice!" she said manically, trying to cover up her heart painfully breaking.

"Shar, I can explain…" he began, taking a couple steps forward.

"Oh, you don't need to, Bolton…" she said, still more spookily as she slowly backed out of the auditorium, clutching her jacket.

Troy once again felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Just stay away from me!" he said angrily and snatched his jacket and walked out of the theatre. Gabriella stood there for a moment, and then with the air of a dog ridding itself of water, shook her head slightly and followed Troy.

Sharpay was stumbling out of the East High front doors, tears smudging her eyesight. She crossed the road and heard a set of tires screeching. She quickly turned her blonde head and saw a terrified-looking driver staring back at her. She quickly his her face again, running to her car, the tears blending wit the slow rain coming down.

**Author's Note: **Bad ending, I know. Nevertheless, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Option

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to update all my stories on a somewhat-regular basis, so I'm updating this. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**You're the One That I Want**

**Chapter 4: The Best Option For Both of Us**

**By musiclover94**

_Recap…_

_Sharpay was stumbling out of the East High front doors, tears smudging her eyesight. She crossed the road and heard a set of tires screeching. She quickly turned her blonde head and saw a terrified-looking driver staring back at her. She quickly his her face again, running to her car, the tears blending wit the slow rain coming down._

"I can't believe opening night's in _two weeks!_" Kelsi squealed as she walked with Sharpay, and to Sharpay's horror, Gabriella, who looked very smug.

"_Freddy my love, Freddy my lo-_…" Kelsi began to sing, but Sharpay cut her off, rather brutally than was necessary.

"There will be plenty of time for singing at rehearsal. It's for three hours!" Sharpay said. She still looked heartbroken, as she had when she saw Gabriella kissing Troy. Gabriella slyly hid her wide smirk behind their backs. Sharpay saw it, though. She gave her a vicious look.

"But you always say there's never enough time to practice!" Kelsi sputtered.

"Things change," Sharpay said bitterly. And oh, they had: the rehearsals had gone from bad to worse; Troy was trying harder than ever to make Sharpay turn the other cheek, Sharpay's acting skills to hide her urges to rage at Troy were running low. The previous night, she sang a rather sarcastic version of 'You're the One That I Want', for which Mrs. Darbus gave her a disapproving glance. While this was happening, Gabriella gave Sharpay a huge smirk, which she didn't even bother to hide.

'Another complete run-through tonight!" Mrs. Darbus called shrilly. Everyone bustled to his or her dressing rooms.

"Sharpay, please sound at least a _little bit _loving toward Troy! Even if your love life is down the drain, mask it from the audience, which you are doing a very poor job of doing right now!" Darbus said, sounding angry, but even more disappointed.

Sharpay felt as if someone had shoved a lead weight in her chest at Mrs. Darbus's words; '_Even if you're love life is down the drain, mask it from the audience…_' _But she doesn't know, she _can't _know…right? _She gave Gabriella a look, but for once, she didn't look smug and was paying rapt attention to something Darbus was saying to her.

"Rehearsal adjourned!" Mrs. Darbus said happily to the large amount of sweaty and out of breath cast members, "Practice tomorrow at 6 p.m. sharp!"

Sharpay ran like lightning to get her coat. It had been a kind of routine; she immediately get her coat before Troy could talk to her, which he had made a habit of since the disastrous meeting before. But some days, she was deflected from getting out of the theatre in five seconds Troy caught her and attempted to let her know the truth. Today was one of those days.

"Sharpay!" Troy said, holding onto her arm and pleading etched in his face.

"Troy," she said, trying to sound somewhat kind, but it came out sarcastic, "I appreciate that you're trying to make it up to me after I've seen you making out with Gabriella twice," Troy opened his mouth to retort, but Sharpay continued, "but _save it. _At lease do me the common decency of breaking up with me before I see another session." She finished, hands on her hips.

"Sharpay, you don't understand!" Troy said exasperatedly

Sharpay laughed a disbelieving laugh. "_I _don't understand!? How do you think it feels for me, Troy? Seeing you sucking face with Gabriella every second you get, thinking that just because you're King of East High, you can keep the other girlfriend from the other. Well, _it doesn't work like that, Troy!_ _Nothing _works like that!"

After a moment, Troy said, "I'm not going to break up with you, Sharpay."

"_Did you just hear what I said!_" Sharpay hissed.

"Yes, I did hear what you said," Troy said, trying to keep calm, but his pleading was starting to show, "and it's not true. None of it."

"Then why have you been snogging Little Miss Montez every chance you get when it's in front of me? Because I think it would be the best option for both of us if we just broke up, Troy!" she said, slightly hysterical now.

Troy looked at his feet a moment, apparently choosing the best words for what he was going to say. "The reason _Gabriella _has been kissing _me _is because-."

Just then, Mrs. Darbus appeared from the depths of her office.

"The auditorium is closed, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans," she said, grabbing her coat.

Without giving Troy another chance for talking, Sharpay grabbed her coat and ran out of the dark theatre.

Tears were severely obstructing her vision once again as Sharpay blindly walked home. She was positive that she would die from the pain in her heart. She crossed the waterlogged street. Just hearing the past couple of weeks events said by the perpetrator were enough, to Sharpay, permanently break her heart. She crossed a 4-way intersection as a dangerously swaying SUV came speeding toward her. She had a millisecond to respond, but she moved too slowly. A sickening crunch of metal and Sharpay's watery and broken world went black.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that a lot of my stories contain people getting hit by cars, but my writing mind's not the best today. But, nevertheless, I hoped you liked it. Even if you didn't, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Two Lives

Author's Note: I'm back

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I had a school function over the weekend, so I couldn't update. Please review! And thanks to my writing sister, Baby-M-xo for lots of help on this. Like, half of this chapter is with her help, so I highly recommend you look at her fantastic fiction!

**Disclaimer: **Gosh, I _hate _these things. How could I own any of this?

You're The One That I Want Chapter 5: Two Lives By musiclover94 and Baby-M-xoRecap…

She was positive that she would die from the pain in her heart. She crossed the waterlogged street. Just hearing the past couple of weeks events said by the perpetrator were enough, to Sharpay, permanently break her heart. She crossed a 4-way intersection as a dangerously swaying SUV came speeding toward her. She had a millisecond to respond, but she moved too slowly. A sickening crunch of metal and Sharpay's watery and broken world went black.

Troy was pouring over his vast load of homework when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"T-Troy…something hap-hap-happened…" a voice he barely recognized as Kelsi's sobbed into the phone.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, holding the phone closer to his ear.

"S-Sharpay g-got hi-hit b-b-by a bu-bus…" Kelsi wailed.

Troy felt as if a lead weight had hit him squarely in the gut. He actually lost breath for a few moments but then finally choked out, "W-what?"

But the timid pianist was bawling too hard to say any more.

"Where is she?" she asked after several minutes of puzzled thinking.

"United Christ Med-med-medical Center," she sobbed.

"I'll be there in two minutes," he said and hung up.

He backed his car out of the well-worn driveway path, his mind a confusing cloud of worry and panic. He forced his mind to not stray to the possibility that she might be…no, she couldn't, not now…

"I'm looking for Sharpay Evans?" Troy breathed, clutching a stitch in his side and facing the front desk in the barren waiting room.

"And who are you?" the unfriendly receptionist said, cracking her gum with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Her boyfriend," he said shortly. He thought it best not to say ex-boyfriend. He needed to stay sorry, before it was too late…no, he mustn't wander to that unthinkable possibility…

"She's in Room 56," she said, pointing a claw-like finger down the hall.

"Thanks," he said and headed off.

"50…53…54…55…" he stopped dead at the sight of the slightly off-kilter '56' hanging from the door. He hesitated in front of the doorknob, wary of what may lay behind it. He slowly opened the door with a slight _creak_.

Sharpay Tamora Evans, who was always so strong, a rock wall against anything, was lying in a hospital bed, her prone figure covered in deep cuts and welts, her head like a mummy's, covered in thick bandages, some sections with dark scarlet patches. Her eyes were closed and the electric _beeps _emitting from the machines keeping her stable were the only sound in the room.

Troy stood frozen where he stood, paralyzed by raw shock. And then, as if his legs were acting on their own accord, he ran to Sharpay's side. He looked at her scarred hand, knowing that looking at her even more scarred face would be unbearable. He took her hand in his and squeezed it, hoping against hope that she would squeeze back. Her pale and cold hand hung loosely by the bed. He lifted his heavy head to look at her face, which looked as if it had been etched messily out of wood. He thought it turned a little paler as he gazed at it.

"Sharpay….no…this can't be happening! Wake up!" he said downright hysterically, giving her an unavailing shake. She turned paler still. He thought he saw one of her eyelids open to reveal a sparkling brown eye, but then one of the machines gave a monotonous _beep. _Her eyelid closed and she was frozen.

Troy, now all-out panicking, looked around for something to contact the doctors with. He finally located a bright red button and seized it. He pressed a shaking finger to it. Almost at once, five or six medics burst into the room and thrust Troy aside like a random passerby. They pressed multiple buttons on the machines and all wore matching expressions of worry on their creased faces. Troy, knowing nothing about medical equipment, could do nothing but stand there.

A couple minutes later, a haughty looking nurse walked up to him and asked. "Are you Troy Bolton?"

"Yes," he said.

"Boyfriend of Ms. Sharpay Evans?" she asked, consulting a battered clipboard.

"That's me," he lied.

"You're girlfriend has gone into a coma," she said, looking at him seriously.

He once again felt the blunt blow to his ribs. "What?"

"She's gone into a coma," she repeated.

Troy glanced at Sharpay still lying unmoving on the bleached hospital bed sheets, her blonde hair fanning out around her mauled face like an eerie halo. He turned back to the nurse with enormous difficulty. She was cracking her gum, which, Troy was sure, was against some hospital sanitation rule. Troy silently wished they could have put Sharpay in better care.

"How long is she in a coma for?" he asked, feeling slightly foolish, because, surely, doctors couldn't tell how long someone would be in the long, still sleep.

The nurse looked skyward, as if looking through her brain for the answer. "About a week, we think," she finally said, and again cracked her gum and walked away.

Troy was once again left alone with his ex-girlfriend. He had no desire whatsoever to leave the hospital, so he resided to a slightly battered-looking hard chair beside Sharpay.

He looked at her once-flawless complexion. It looked pale and as if someone had taken several slashes to it. Seeking some sort of support, he held her cold, dead-feeling hand. As he did this, a sudden surge of visions formed in his clouded mind, as if her clammy hand was a portal to some crystal ball.

He saw a blonde, slightly older woman, maybe late 20's, walking along a quiet country road. The sun was just setting, casting a reddish-glow over the pair. The man striding next to the woman looked very much like him…

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, looking at his companion.

"Anything," she replied, smiling.

"Will you love me forever, no matter what?" he asked, looking into her brown orbs unblinkingly.

"Of, course!" she smiled a huge grin and laid her head on his arm and sighed.

They walked a little bit more along the path. The sun was really setting now; a midnight-blue haze was spreading on the horizon.

The man stopped again and looked at the woman. He pulled something out of his pocket. A velvety, ebony something. The girl looked at it and then at her boyfriend's face, than back to the box. She started to open her mouth to say something, but the man stopped her.

"Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" he asked, looking into her eyes again, the blue-gray meeting the wide-eyed brown.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" she said ecstatically, giving him a huge hug and passionate kiss on the lips. The man strengthened the embrace by hoisting the girl up a few inches off the ground and spinning her around in a circle, still kissing her.

When they had broke apart, he slipped the diamond-encrusted band on her finger. She was practically sobbing with joy at this point, covering her right hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs.

They both looked up into the now dark sky. A single shooting star flew over their heads, as if waving to them from high above. The looked at each other and kissed again, both wishing the same thing…

But now the scene had switched to a much solemner scene. The same man, now looking much younger and more like a twin of the present Troy, was sitting in a black draped chamber. Troy spotted a wild-haired teenager, a small pianist, a silently sobbing African-American girl, a blonde teen who was sobbing more than Chad was, wearing a black beret, and a tan teenage girl who was not weeping, but was keeping her tears inside, her long dark curls in a bun atop her head. A small, squat man stood in the front of the room and cleared his throat, but there was no need. The room was silent as death. The Troy seeing this saw a dark brown casket, the upper part open. Troy walked nervously to its side, as if afraid of what lay in it, but his feet knew he must see it…

Troy stopped dead in his tracks, swaying slightly on the spot with the abruptness of his halt. Sharpay Evans was lying in the casket, her eyes closed, forever closing the brown eyes he had adored, the eyes that had looked at him with love and contempt. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was in a side ponytail. She was neither smiling nor frowning. Her small mouth simply made a line where it was. Her face looked very much like the present face, scarred and roughly sewn.

And now her body was being covered by the thick wooden exposed half of the coffin. Troy tried to stop them, but his body was bound tight as if invisible roped were holding him together. One by one, the mourners walked right past him, as if he were no more than a memory to them…he was gliding away from the world, the gloomy chamber, back to the present, the bleary hospital room.

With a jolt, he surfaced from the vision. He looked at Sharpay's figure, checking that it was still there, that it had not been covered in a coffin lid…It was still there, uncovered, but as tarnished as ever. He suddenly knew what those visions, or whatever they were. meant, as if it had come to him in a great wave of understanding…One was life with Sharpay, a happy beacon in a otherwise dark pool of despair, and one without Sharpay, a world that was so close to coming true…

"Sharpay," he said, trying to be calm, but his voice was shaking slightly with the maybe life-altering words he was going to say, "if you can hear me right now, please give me a sign, if you can." He waited a moment, but nothing came except the continuous beeping of the monitors. He continued, choosing his words carefully, "If you can hear me, I want you to know something, possibly before it's to late," He took a deep breath before continuing, "All that stuff between me and Gabriella, it isn't true. I know that if you were here, you would retaliate with something, but I want you to hear it, nothing but the truth." Still the blonde remained still and silent. But before he could tell her the truth, and nothing but the truth, the door opened with a loud _creek_. The same haughty nurse came in, still cracking her gum.

"Visiting hours are over, Mr. Bolton," she said. Troy rotated his head to look at the clock; it was 8 p.m. How did time fly by so fast, as if in the blink of an eye, or, perhaps a changing of a vision…

"Okay," he said, standing up. He gave Sharpay's frail hand one last squeeze, trying to convey hundreds of emotions in one. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door, facing new hardships, new obstacles.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I feel horrible for not updating a lot but this 8-page chapter should make up for it. Please review! And if you have any ideas for Everyone Has a Problem or We're Just Two Footprints in the Sand, or any of my stories for that matter, please send then to me in a PM. I will credit you fully. Thanks!

eHe He


	6. Chapter 6: You Wouldn't Care

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot, people.

**You're The One That I Want**

**Chapter 6: You Wouldn't Care**

**By musiclover94**

_Recap…_

"Okay," he said, standing up. He gave Sharpay's frail hand one last squeeze, trying to convey hundreds of emotions in one. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door, facing new hardships, new obstacles.

Despite the fact that Sharpay was in a coma, Grease practices still went on. In temporary replacement of her, the Sandy understudy was brought out. She was a loud sophomore who could barely sing. Troy had to literally cover his ears during 'Hopelessly Devoted to You'. Mrs. Darbus wasn't too pleased with her either. She continuously reminded Natasha to 'not sing with her head' and 'not look so caffinated while singing'. She had even banned caffeine before rehearsals in her well-kept together rage, much to the anguish of the kids who practically lived off Starbucks and soda. Troy felt a little bit sorry for her. She must not have wanted to cast her, but was probably the best one out of all the rejects who auditioned.

Troy wasn't doing all that great either. His mind kept wandering to Sharpay, alone in a shabby hospital with gum-cracking nurses.

"Mr. Bolton, please pay attention to the scene!" Mrs. Darbus said exasperatedly.

Troy had been gazing off into space, trying to tell his ex-girlfriend telepathically that he was sorry, trying to make up for the total misery he had caused her.

Gabriella was still trying relentlessly to get Troy to be hers, like she was the Energizer Bunny.

"Hey Troy!" she squealed as another rehearsal came to a close.

"Hello,' he said tensely, but politely, signaling for her to go away. But, as always, she didn't notice this.

"Want to go out?" she asked, smiling at him.

Troy, taken off guard by this new approach, said angrily, "Gabriella, how do you think I feel right now?! My girlfriend is in _a coma!_ And all because of me!" He didn't actually know the last bit for sure but he was almost positive that was the cause.

Gabriella faked thought for a moment and then said giddily, "Like you should be asking out her best friend?"

Troy's anger built as he continued, "Gabriella, Sharpay _hated _you!"

Gabriella didn't seem at all fazed by this comment. "But of course she would have wanted you to move on!"

"Not to you!"

"Probably to the first girl who asked you. That would be me." She moved closer to him.

"Gabriella, I'm not going to go out with you!"

"And why not?" she asked, still sounding sugary sweet.

Troy couldn't find a response to that. Really, the reason was that Gabriella was being an insensitive toe rag, but even he couldn't bring himself to say that.

"Oh, just get over her, Troy! She's not worth your time," she said, losing all her sweetness, "while I," she moved in even closer, "_do _deserve you."

Their lips met once again, one passionate, one trying to get away. Gabriella's hand was pressed against Troy's neck, so he was stuck kissing her. He finally wriggled himself free of her clutches, which he would have probably been in all day if he hadn't succeeded.

"Goodbye." He said with a tone of finality.

"Call me!" Gabriella said cheerfully and walked out the door with a new spring in her step.

Troy opened the aged door to Sharpay's room. He thought it was pretty odd that there was no receptionist to make him sign in. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen any workers on his way to her room, which was pretty far into the building. Quietly, he made his way to her bedside, as if she could hear his footsteps, but she was still in her almost sleep-like state, unable to hear or see anything from the outside world. Her hair still forming a sort of halo around her bruised head.

"Hey Shar," Troy began, sitting down again in the straight-backed chair by her sickbed, "Well, a lot's been happening. Natasha's still screeching out notes." He did not smile at the memory, but preferred to forget it. Sharpay still lay unmoving. "But I really wish you were here, nothing's the same without you." He really didn't know what to say to someone on their sick or (he preferred not to think about it) dying bed. "I'm just so…sorry for everything I've done to you. If you can hear me, I want you to hear the truth. Ga-…"

Once again, the door opening cut off Troy. But it wasn't the gum-cracking nurse this time. Instead, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan came in, filling up the rest of the slightly small room.

"Hey guys," he said, surprised by their arrival.

"Hey Troy," the said in unison, sounding a little bit mad.

"How is she?" Ryan asked, looking paler than normal.

"I guess she's ok. The monitors seem to be steady," he said, gesturing to the various pieces of equipment surrounding them.

"How long is she gonna be like this?" Chad asked, his hands in his pockets.

"They said a week, I think." Taylor said, looking at her boyfriend.

"It just wouldn't be the same if she, you know…" Troy trailed off.

"Of course, you wouldn't care," Ryan said quietly, but it dripped with quavering anger.

"What?" Troy asked, knowing that it was nothing good by Ryan's tone.

"If she died," Ryan said.

"Of course I would care! She's my girlfriend, isn't she?!" he said, starting to get angry.

Ryan gave a harsh laugh. "Ha! You should have heard her! Crying her eyes out, every night after she saw you sucking face with Montez! See and hear that, and _then _tell me if you were still together."

"You don't understand! Gabriella was kissing _me!_ Sharpay just saw it at the worst time…"

"Ha! _'At the wrong moment'._ Nice one. I've seen you and Miss Montez, and there is definitely some chemistry between you two." This time, Chad joined in the quarrel.

"But Gabriella just comes up to me starts kissing me! And then Sharpay comes in and rages on me…."

"And she had every right too. She _loved _you, Troy. And you throw that all away for a low-life like _Gabriella Montez!?_" Taylor said, her voice shaking with anger.

Troy was at a loss of what to say. If what Taylor said was true, and Sharpay _had _loved him…had he really thrown it all away? He mentally shook his head…of course he hadn't thrown it all away; he hadn't wanted to kiss Gabriella in the first place…

"I didn't throw _anything _away! I didn't _want _to kiss Gabriella!" he said, trying to show his friends reason.

"Of course you would want to kiss Gabriella. You're East High's Golden Boy." And with that, Chad left the room. Troy was shocked. His best friend had _never_ used the nickname people called him at East High.

Ryan and Taylor left with just dirty glares pointed at a still shocked Troy.

Now he was left yet again with Sharpay. He checked his watch. Even though his girlfriend was in a coma, he couldn't fail junior year.

"I'll visit you real soon, Sharpay. I love you." He turned and opened the door with a _creak _and walked out of the musky building.

Gabriella Montez tiptoed out of the girls' bathroom she was posted in.

"All things clear?" she whispered to the gum-cracking nurse.

"All clear," the nurse smirked from across the room.

"Excellent," Gabriella leered.

She crept from the bathroom door across the narrow hallway to Sharpay's room. She opened the door with an eerie _creak _and smiled a mischievous smile as she slipped inside.

**Author's Note: **Hehe, a cliffy! Please review! And ideas are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: Frying Pan

**Author's Note: **Please review! And I don't own anything.

**You're The One That I Want**

**Chapter 7: Frying Pan**

**By musiclover94 and Sami 8D**

_Last Chapter…_

"All things clear?" she whispered to the gum-cracking nurse.

"All clear," the nurse smirked from across the room.

"Excellent," Gabriella leered.

She crept from the bathroom door across the narrow hallway to Sharpay's room. She opened the door with an eerie _creak _and smiled a mischievous smile as she slipped inside.

She caught sight of Sharpay's prone form immediately. She leered at her and her heels me a hollow-sounding _tap-tap _on the musky tile flooring. Kara, the gum-chewing nurse, had told her exactly what to do. She wholeheartedly agreed with Gabriella that Sharpay didn't deserve Troy. She, Kara, secretly wanted to steal Troy as well, but kept that to herself.

First she located the monitor that depicted Sharpay's heartbeats. She grabbed the wire and pulled it. The faint picture on the screen vanished. She smirked and continued. If she died, no one would know until it was too late…

The IV needles caught her eye. She yanked them out one by one, small trickles of blood snaking down her thin arms. She chucked them into a corner.

And finally, the heart machine, the grand finale. She smiled as she went on a wire-pulling frenzy, tugging them out in handfuls. A chorus of loud beeps emitted from the machines and Sharpay withered a little, turned paler, and took a sharp breath, then sunk back into the bed. Gabriella cackled and walked out of the battered room, satisfied with her work.

Troy had an odd feeling in his gut as he was driving home from the hospital. He felt like something terrible had happened to Sharpay in the hospital, which wasn't too big of an assumption, considering the poor medical care she was under. He made a U-turn and headed back to the hospital.

Gabriella was sauntering back to her car when she saw Troy half-running into the hospital looking worried. Gabriella sped away faster, not wanting to be caught at the scene of the crime, but still smirking.

There again was no hospital staff in sight as Troy hurried to Sharpay's room. He located it and pushed it open. Sharpay was still wilted against the stark-white hospital sheets, the various medical equipment carelessly strewn around her. He ran over to her side and checked her pulse: there was none.

"Shar, please wake up…please…." "Sharpay…please don't, please don't…" He couldn't bring himself to say 'die'.

"Sharpay…please don't, please don't…" He couldn't bring himself to say 'die'

"Shar, please wake up…please…." He pleaded, shaking her harder, her head lolling from side to side.

The gum-cracking nurse opened the door. She was holding a clipboard and was making notes on it. Her pony-tailed head shot up and she looked from Troy to Sharpay to the discarded medical tools. Troy quickly stopped shaking Sharpay, who slumped back on the bed lifeless. The nurse's thick eyebrows shot up and she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a three-diget number with a look of practiced seriousness.

"Hello, I'd like to report a attempted murder and assault at United Christ Medical Center," she said. Someone on the other end said something and the nurse hung up.

"Wh-?" Troy asked, moving toward the nurse.

"I am required to keep you here until the police arrive," she said, smiling for some reason and moving closer to Troy.

"But I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you did." she said, moving closer still, "You stole my heart."

She moved a centimeter closer, threw her arms around his shoulders, and crashed her lips on his. She smashed her tongue on his lips, begging for entry. Troy kept his lips locked, shocked by the ambush, but not altogether surprised, as it had been happening a lot lately. She finally found a way in and started to French him hotly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held the base of his neck.

Troy broke apart, looking startled. Kara looked smug.

"_What was that for!?_" was all he could get out.

"What was what for?" she asked, playing dumb and batting her eyelashes.

Troy thought for a moment. He knew the first option. He had the sudden urge to hit himself on the face with a frying pan, to make him more ugly so random nurses wouldn't make out with him.

"Calling the cops on me!" he said indignantly.

"Well, number one, you were being violent with the almost dead patient," She nodded in Sharpay's direction, a subtly smirk creeping across her face, "and number two," She moved closer to Troy again. He backed away, "I'll have to keep you locked up away from that Gabriella. Because you're _mine _now."

Troy couldn't move fast enough. In a second flat Kara had him tangled in another French kiss, more passionate and clingy than the first. She pulled him in closer and closer until they were basically right up against each other, her hands wrapped around his neck.

There was a sharp knock on the door and a burly police officer entered the room a split second after Troy broke away from Kara again.

"This here the perpetrator?" he asked, gesturing to Troy.

"Yes, officer," she said, faking fear but smiling at Troy from behind the officer's back.

"Mr. Bolton," Troy didn't ask how he knew his name, "you're coming to the station with me." Before Troy could utter a word, the officer had seized his arm and pulled him roughly from the hospital room. Kara smiled and waved goodbye to him as the door was swinging shut.

**Author's Note:** Please review! Sami 8D helped me A LOT with this chapter, so please check out her stories. Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Early Morning Haze

**Author's Note: **This chapter wouldn't be possible without Sami 8D, so big thanks to her. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, Sami 8D owns the plot.

**You're The One That I Want**

**Chapter 8: Early Morning Haze**

**By musiclover94 and Sami 8D**

_Last Chapter…_

"Yes, officer," she said, faking fear but smiling at Troy from behind the officer's back.

"Mr. Bolton," Troy didn't ask how he knew his name, "you're coming to the station with me." Before Troy could utter a word, the officer had seized his arm and pulled him roughly from the hospital room. Kara smiled and waved goodbye to him as the door was swinging shut.

--

Troy looked at the dirt-stricken prison floor, bars of light streaming across it from the small window. He remembered his parents' confused and disappointed faces when they had come earlier. He ran through what had just happened. His mind drifted back to Sharpay, barely alive in a poorly run hospital. He fought back images of Kara, approaching him closer and closer…There was approaching footsteps from the officer….a clanking of keys…no, that hadn't happened….

Troy looked up. A prison guard was examining a large key ring right in front of his cell. He finally found the right one and inserted it in the lock. The iron door opened with a loud _creek _as some of the dim light from the hallway seeped in. Before he could speak, the guard said, "Someone has come and paid off your bail, Mr. Bolton. A lady," he smirked.

Troy got up, thinking about his options. _I stay in jail, or get bailed out by a lady, probably Gabriella or Kara…and then I'd get to see Sharpay…_He followed the official to where his bailer was. He was horrified to see Gabriella standing there, smiling at him. But he thought back to seeing Sharpay again, and grudgingly followed her outside, keeping his head down to avoid any make out sessions.

Something even worse came though. When they were a fair distance away from the prison, the scheming brunette got out a human tranquilizer from her purse and stuck it in his exposed arm. He felt a sharp, quick pain, and then he toppled over in the backseat of Gabriella's car.

She closed the door on him and opened the driver's door, smiling like a Cheshire Cat now that she had The Playmaker all to herself.

It was pitch black outside when Gabriella got to her house, Trot still knocked out cold in the back, oblivious to what was going on around him. Gabriella, still grinning, went to the backseat and picked him up wedding-style and walked to her house. It was empty, her mom out at a party and wouldn't be back until the wee hours of the morning. **(A/N: ****Nothing T/M rated happened there, just to let you know)**

The early morning sun peeked into Gabriella's bedroom, casting the small space in a warm glow. Troy's blue-gray eyes opened. The early-morning haze popped when he realized where he was.

He slowly turned his head to find Gabriella sleeping peacefully next to him, a small smile on her face. He jumped up out of the bed and had only one thought on his mind: getting to Sharpay, and fast.

**Author's Note: **Wow, this chapter was _horrible! _Sorry, Sami for butchering your idea, but my mind is on, well, let's say, _other _things. Pleas review and ideas are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Readers-**

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I'm running really low on ideas for this story (You're the One That I Want). I do have ideas on how to end this story, but I just don't have ideas for the next few chapters or so. Please send in ideas, even if you think they arn't very good, I'll credit you! If anyone has any, PLEASE send me a review or a PM. Thanks! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Xo-musiclover94**


	10. Chapter 9: On the Surface

**Author's Note: **Here's the chapter. Thanks to kll002 for the idea. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**You're the One That I Want**

**Chapter 9: On the Surface**

**By musiclover94 and kll002**

_Last Chapter…_

He slowly turned his head to find Gabriella sleeping peacefully next to him, a small smile on her face. He jumped up out of the bed and had only one thought on his mind: getting to Sharpay, and fast.

--

The sun was still rising as Troy pulled up to the hospital, the typical chill of mornings sweeping over him as he walked briskly to the front doors. It surprised him that the center was open this early. Barely anyone was inside, but to his utter horror, Kara was there. She winked to him in passing. He averted her eyes and walked the well-trodden on path to Sharpay's room.

The door opened easily. It had really started to bother him that none of the doors were locked, especially with murderous nurses and Gabriella roaming around, even worse since he thought they were in cahoots with each other…

To his total surprise, Sharpay wasn't dead. In fact, she was sitting up and glaring at him.

"Get. Out," she said icily, directing him with one bandaged arm, glaring at him.

"Sharpay, we need to talk,' he said, walking over to her. She tried to shimmy away from him, but winced as her many ailments stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it, Bolton," she seethed.

Before she could stop him, or call security, though he highly doubted the place had one, he told her everything, every detail that had happened. Sharpay felt a hurt far worse then any broken bone every time he talked about Gabriella. When he was talking about Kara pouncing on him, Sharpay let out a short laugh.

"I'm sure you enjoyed that a lot."

"I didn't, Shar," he said, leaning in, trying to convince her. It didn't work, not in the least,

"Don't 'Shar' me! It'll be just like me and Gabriella all over again, just a bucketful of _lies!_" She sounded hysterical.

Troy, though shocked by the blonde's preposition about him, kept his cool and said calmly, "Sharpay, I don't like Gabriella or Kara in the slightest. Frankly I think they're freaks," When Sharpay's hand was lying defenseless at her side, he took it with a strong, but also gentle grip and looked into her blazing eyes. "I only care about you."

"That," she yanked her hand out of Troy's with another wince, glaring at him with more hate than before, "is a load of rubbish. Get out."

"You're the only one for me," he said, still gazing into her brown eyes. Sharpay wasn't swayed by this Twilight quote.

"Ha, nice joke," she said unsmilingly, "Get out, or I'm calling the cops."

Sharpay had beaten him, for now. Not wanting another run-in with the fuzz, he stood up slowly and dropped a piece of paper on the table next to Sharpay. She took no notice of it.

"That letter's for you," he said lamely before leaving, gesturing toward the slightly dirt-ridden page. She glared at it, as if it had cheated on her too.

"Out," she hissed at him, looking almost ready to bit his head off. He obliged, closing the door behind him. Well, almost all the way. Before the door could click shut, though, he was face-to-face with none other then Kara, who hadn't given up.

Without a word, she started making out with him, kissing him as if she would never let go. And she would have probably done just that if Troy hadn't physically pried her off him. He saw that the door was still half-open. He turned to a seething Sharpay, hoping to explain.

"Sharpay…" he began, entering the room again.

"OUT!" she yelled, tears threatening to fall down her battered face.

He felt a hand grab his shirtsleeve and tug. He stumbled backward and closed the door with a sad _click_ before he could say anything more to his estranged ex-girlfriend.

Sharpay wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and sniffed. Her hand found its way to the letter. She didn't know why, seeing as how she loathed Troy. At least, that's how it appeared on the surface. She smoothened out the folds and read the started to read the somewhat messy handwriting…

**Author's Note: **You will see the letter's contents soon, probably in the next chapter…once I think of what should be in it :D. Any ideas on that would be greatly appreciated. Or any ideas at all. Please review and check out and review my new oneshot, Coffee House Musical. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Happier Times

**Author's Note:** Please review and ideas are always welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**You're the One That I Want**

**Chapter 10: Happier Times**

**By musiclover94 and Baby-M-xo**

_Last Chapter…_

Sharpay wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and sniffed. Her hand found its way to the letter. She didn't know why, seeing as how she loathed Troy. At least, that's how it appeared on the surface. She smoothened out the folds and read the started to read the somewhat messy handwriting…

--

Sharpay-

**I can't even begin to explain how sorry I feel about the past few weeks' events. I feel totally responsible for your condition and I'm forever sorry. I know that probably sounds like an understatement. And I don't blame you if you hate me right now, as you're reading this. But I **_**do **_**appreciate that you're reading this. I need to clear this whole thing up, whether you're going to listen to me or not. You can rip this piece of paper to shreds; **_**I **_**just want to make things good between us, at least for me. And, for me, that means getting my complete point across.**

**I'm writing this from jail, Sharpay. Yes, **_**jail**_**. This nurse who works at United Christ, Kara, says to me, when I say I didn't try to kill you and didn't commit a crime when Gabriella pulled the wires keeping you alive out, and I tried to shake you into consciousness, "Oh, yes you did, you stole me heart." And whenever she or Gabriella tried to make out with me, I basically had to peel them off me. I don't have any connection with them that I enjoy. You're the one that I want, Sharpay, and that will never change.**

**I remember the day I first saw you in the hallway at East High, you stuck out like a sore thumb. You were all in pink and it clashed with the read and white colors that were on the walls. When you walked past me, your blonde curls bouncing as you moved, I remember thinking, "Wow, she's beautiful." As the day went by, I remember the first time I heard your sweet angelic voice even if it was telling me to get out of your way. Which it usually was, but I didn't care. And eventually everything worked out, until now. **

**Sharpay Evans, you are my life, and you always have been, since the blessed day I first saw you. I just want to make things right between us, but if you want to avoid me until we graduate and go our separate ways, that's fine for you. I just wanted to begin to explain to you what's been up, and this seemed like the only way I could tell you a part without being interrupted. The other parts I'll have to show you later, tell you **_**my**_** side. You'll see why I can't show you now.**

**Forever yours,**

**Troy Bolton**

The frazzled blonde read through the script on the tattered page several times, but only seeing the words the first few times. After that, her mind drifted to happier times…

_Flashback_

Sharpay straightened a minute wrinkle in her baby blue dress and crossed her silver-wedged feet. She pushed a sheet of perfect blonde hair out of her brown eyes and looked out the window. It was still three minutes until five, when Troy was supposed to meet her at her house and take her on a date.

She still felt a bit bad about the whole thing. She had basically accepted the offer on pity. Troy Bolton wasn't exactly what you would call her normal type. He was the Supreme Ruler of the school, the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team and the object of almost every girl's affections. Except Sharpay, who, by contrast, was the leader of the Drama legion of the school. In short, they were total polar opposites. She had often seen Troy quietly telling his best friend Chad off after he teased her. She hadn't thought much of it; he must be required to do that or something. She wondered why he didn't go for the head cheerleader, Gabriella Montez, who had such an obvious crush on Troy that he probably even knew it himself. But she couldn't get his expression of pure happiness when she had hurriedly said yes right before the late bell rang out of her head…

The doorbell chimed and Sharpay walked over and pulled it open, knowing who was on the other side.

"H-hi," Troy stuttered. He was standing awkwardly on Sharpay's front step and didn't look at all like he did on the court, smooth and coordinated. Here, he looked like he was about to fall over at the touch of a feather. He was blushing beet red and had one arm behind his back.

"Hi Troy!" she said enthusiastically, smiling at him, giving him some sort of encouragement.

"These are for you," he said, whipping out a dozen red roses from behind him rather jerkily and presenting them to her, almost as red as the petals.

"Thank you," was all she could say. She relieved him of the bunch and stepped out of the house, closing the door securely behind her.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they stepped down the porch steps. Troy occasionally tried to make eye contact with her, but whenever she caught him, he looked away hastily, blushing.

"The beach, over by Red Hawk Lake." He grinned slightly. Red Hawk Lake was a man-made, clean lake near downtown Albuquerque, practically as clean as the Michigan side of Lake Michigan.

Sharpay just nodded and they continued their walk to the water in a saturated silence. Troy opened his mouth several times, as if aiming to say something, but then closed, looking embarrassed.

After a few more moments, Sharpay brought up the subject of basketball and a true grin spread on Troy's face. He was talking about it for several minutes, but then paused and looked at Sharpay as if at any moment, she would bite his head off.

"Am I boring you?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"No," she said, keeping a straight face.

"Honestly?" he asked.

Sharpay paused for a moment before saying, "Just a _little _bit." She grinned at him to try to lighten the mood. Troy took one look at her and looked at the ground again. Instead of turning red, he was steadily turning white, getting paler and paler. Sharpay would have consoled him, but if she as much as looked at him, he might kneel over right there on the sidewalk.

The warm, sun-baked sand felt relaxing under Sharpay's feet. She had removed her shoes two blocks from the house, proving new wedges to be a poor walking choice. Troy had them in his hands, insisting that he carry them, being a gentleman and all.

"Erm…there we are," Troy said awkwardly, pointing to a red-and-white checkered blanket with a wicker basket situated on it, a little ways from the shore. The beach was almost empty, so the colors stuck out against the white sand. Sharpay smiled to herself and followed Troy.

"Here you go," he said, handing her something from the depths of the basket, holding it out to her like it was going to bite him.

Sharpay looked wide-eyed at the glorious thing in Troy's hands: a Hershey's-and-croissant sandwich.

"How did you know I like these?" 'Like' was an understatement.

Troy smiled at her, visibly relieved that she hadn't rejected him yet. "I have my sources."

Sharpay smiled at him and took a bite of the sandwich, instantly transporting her to heaven.

"So," she said, taking another mouthwatering bite, "tell me about yourself." She fixed him with a look.

"What's there to know?" he asked, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis and grinning. He was looking less and less pale now.

"Oh, come on, there _has _to be more to you then just three-pointers and free throws!"

"Well, there _is_ this one thing…" And he talked about all these fascinating things about him for several minutes, all the while captivating Sharpay so much that her sandwich lay forgotten in her hand. Only when Troy reminded he it was still there did she take another bite, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What about you?" he prompted, eyeing her.

"Oh, nothing except drama and singing," Sharpay smiled.

"So drama follows you?"

"No, it rides on my back."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" he asked.

Sharpay thought for a moment, and then said, "I honestly have no idea."

They both laughed. A firefly flew past them and Sharpay looked skyward and saw a perfectly starry night sky above them. Troy followed her lead and then looked down, looking guilty.

"I'm so sorry I kept you so late, Sharpay," he said, looking at his feet again.

Sharpay put a hand on his shoulder. At her touch, he looked up quickly, looking ghostly. She didn't remove her hand. "It's ok! This was a really fun date. You went to all this trouble just for me? No one's cared about me like that before, Troy." She looked into his eyes.

And before time could betray her, or before Troy could high tail it out of there, she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Troy looked beyond shock, stood frozen there like a permanently surprised statue. Only when she took his hand in hers and half-dragged him to the sidewalk did he stumble behind her, fireflies flying around them.

"See you at school," Troy said when they had reached the Evan's front step.

"Yeah, see you then."

He nervously leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Sharpay reassured him by throwing her arms around his shoulders, which seemed to keep Troy on his feet.

"Yeah, see you then!" Sharpay said giddily, grinning like a villain.

Troy just smiled. Sharpay, with one hand on the dozen roses from earlier and one hand on the doorknob, opened the door and stepped inside, still grinning.

"What are _you _grinning about?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm just happy," she sighed.

Flashback Ends

The present Sharpay located a pen on her side table and scrawled three words on the back of the page in response

'Show me, then'

She put the words 'Troy Bolton' over it. The nurse would take the hint and give it to him, since he always seemed to be wandering around the place, like he was protecting her.

**Author's Note:** That 'drama rides on my back' is from a Cute is What We Aim For song and the Hershey chocolate on a croissant if from Queen of Babble by Meg Cabot. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: Opening Night

**Author's Note:** It's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**You're the One That I Want**

**Chapter 11: Opening Night**

**By music is happiness and Baby-M-xo**

_Last Chapter…_

The present Sharpay located a pen on her side table and scrawled three words on the back of the page in response

'Show me, then'

She put the words 'Troy Bolton' over it. The nurse would take the hint and give it to him, since he always seemed to be wandering around the place, like he was protecting her.

--

Mrs. Darbus was fluttering around backstage, checking to make sure everything was in place for opening night. And, of course, everything was. Everything had been in its spot for weeks, but the exuberant drama teacher needed to check for the umpteenth time. The actors were acting calmer than she was. At least they were _acting _like it.

"I'm going to mess up," Kelsi wailed, pacing backstage and wringing her hands nervously.

"No you're not, Kels. You've got 'Freddy, My Love' down pat." Sharpay said. She was free of any sign of her hospital visit, except that she looked a bit paler. She was looking at her friend with a mad expression, but her smile kept creeping through.

The buzz of the crowd increased, more and more people creeping in. Kelsi's nerves seemed to be contagious, so now every cast member was pacing anxiously, mumbling lines under their breath. Only Sharpay was truly calm, as she had done this many times before. She searched the dim backstage for Troy, who hadn't shown up yet.

"Showtime!" Mrs. Darbus stage-whispered, fluttering onstage to greet the crowd. Troy was still absent, so Darbus fished the Danny understudy from somewhere. All standbys and understudies had to be at every show in case something went wrong. Sharpay chanced a side-glance at her new on-stage love interest.

She silently wondered if her drama teacher had been on some drug when she cast him.

He was a sophomore, at least two heads shorter than she was, had thick glasses and his face was similar to a pepperoni pizza. If anything, he must be a good singer. Sharpay grimaced as she prepared to set foot onstage. Troy or no Troy, the show must go on.

Most of the show had gone on without conflict, much to Darbus' liking. No one had tripped, broken a limb, missed a crucial line, or messed up in general. Sharpay waited backstage yet again, but instead of her Sweet Sandy costume, she was dressed in her New Sandy ensemble, which was all black skin-tight clothing. Her hair was mussed up and huge, sticking out at least three inches from her scalp. She was holding a prop cigarette, twiddling it in between her thumb and index finger, her mind for once on things other than theatre.

Troy still hadn't shown up, and the show was almost over. She heard her cue line and strutted on stage, hearing the gasps of her fellow classmates, onstage and off. She said some lines without really hearing them, doing all her blocking perfectly. Just when Danny was about to say a line, a voice Sharpay would recognize anywhere, the voice she had been waiting hours for emitted from backstage, soon followed by the speaker.

Troy was breathless, he had obviously run here. He was completely in street clothes, and next to the 50's wear everyone else was wearing, he looked odd. Sharpay looked confusedly at the backstage crew, who gave her a helpless expression. Sharpay, being the actress she was, recovered in a matter of seconds.

"Troy?" Her voice sounded small.

"Troy!" Gabriella, decked out as Frenchy, didn't sound the last bit puzzled. She flipped her hair and batted her made-up eyelashes at him. He ignored her, only looking at Sharpay.

"Sharpay, sorry I'm late. This," he held up a fat manila envelope labeled 'EAST HIGH SECURITY', "took me a while to get."

Sharpay still looked confused, so Troy continued, completely ignoring the audience, who were probably beyond confused right now. At the sight of the envelope, Gabriella stopped looking flirtatious and looked nervous, her eyes going wide, looking from Troy to the envelope.

"Since you wouldn't believe any of my other explanations, I decided to show you solid proof." He produced a small portable DVD camera from a bag he had. The whole house was silent as he slipped the DVD, which was in thick packaging, causing the envelope to be huge. Instantly, a black and white picture appeared on the screen. Troy's face was set as he held out the player to the blonde.

She took it with slightly shaking hands. One after the other was a short video clip of Troy and Gabriella's heated run-ins, and each, as Troy had tried to tell he numerous times, Gabriella started. The accused sneaked behind Sharpay, took one look at the screen, and walked back, a 'don't believe what he says' expression on her face. It didn't work. Sharpay found the solid proof that the videos weren't fake, the little east High emblem in the far right corner. Not even the best video hacker could double that.

The video montage ended with a small click. She closed the screen slowly, an unreadable expression on her face. She looked at Troy, who also had an unreadable expression.

"I hope you believe me," he said simply and turned around to go backstage and leave.

Sharpay ran over to him, her heels clicking on the stage floor. She hurled the player somewhere behind her. She distantly heard an 'oomph', meaning that it had connected with someone. Sharpay turned him around and before he could say anything, she kissed him. They were like that for several minutes, during which Gabriella stormed offstage in a huff and the Danny understudy walked offstage, looking confused.

"Forgive me?" Troy asked when they broke apart. He was grinning.

"Of course," she grinned and kissed him again. The once-silent crowd erupted into cheers. Mrs. Darbus, desperate to save her show, cued the pianist to start playing. Troy and Sharpay looked at each other when they heard the tune, a wry smile on both their lips.

I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'

Sharpay strutted in front of him, looking haughty. She sang too, as if the last few months hadn't happened.

_You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

Now what was left of the cast joined in with the chorus…

_You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

Sharpay walked across the whole stage with a slight smirk on her face, with Troy following her as it was blocked. She was slightly surprised he had remembered it.

_If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way_

_I better shape up, _  
_cause you need a man  
I need a man,  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Are you sure?  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

_You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

_You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

The whole stage was alive with singing and dancing. The crowd didn't seem the least bit worried that the show would take another odd turn. Sharpay and Troy were grinning like idiots to each other while they sang, and the cast, for the first time in a long time, was happy.

When everyone did their final bows, and Troy and Sharpay were center stage, she leaned over and whispered in Troy's ear, "You better take that song to heart, Troy."

He looked fazed for a moment, and then the message sunk in. "I will." He grinned and they kissed again, making the crowd clap harder. It was a perfect moment.

"Well, thanks to Mr. Bolton's, well, unexpected visit, I thought the show would be done for. But everyone keeps telling me they love it! Love it more than the original scene!" Mrs. Darbus left muttering to herself. She had just told Troy and Sharpay the crowd's reaction to their little additional scene.

"I didn't mess up everything for once," Troy laughed.

"A new record."

They left the school humming 'You're the One That I Want', their hands entwined.

**Author's Note:** Please review and do not flame me on the Disney ending. I like Disney endings. Please review.


End file.
